mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Selling Gypsum Can I sell some of my Gypsum? And if I can, I would sell five. My page is http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/Pawsrent.aspx. Pawsrent (talk) 23:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Pawsrent I would like to order 10 nebs please. That's 20 clicks,so what page do i click on? Pawsrent please ask to be your friend and send him the gypsum. On what module would you like your 40 clicks to go?-- 14:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) For the nebs click on my Pet owl or panther 18:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order: 2 Nebula Crystals, 8 Fairy Dust, 1 Elemental Water, 1 Elemental Earth, 1 Hit Single, 1 Microphone, 1 Drumkit, 3 Dino Horns, 1 form 20B, 50 Dino Scales, 3 Space Fuel Cells and Starreyed's Autograph. My username is meizdabestocourse. 17:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) I have paid but no-one has replied to my message so I estimate it is SSgt_Griffin as it usually is. Sorry, I don't have these Items. Also, I have quit my job as a staff. I just need to finish orders that I already took on before I quit. 00:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) AWWW... QQ Can you please give me 36 clicks on Gated Garden coz I didn't know you were quitting. Anyone with the stuff? I think I have most off it... 17:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Buy Hi. May I have the Ancient Scroll? Where will you want my clicks for it? My username is Bobo9711. i sent you one. please click on my trio performance module. skatebex 50 type 1 clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module ..... ....where wolud you want the clicks on what mod? and 3 Form 20B(6 c) and 10 nials(4 c) . skaterbex :Do you still want it?-- 18:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :yes i do still want it what is your clicks going to?but i chaged the amount of clicks and have clicked ::So you clicked my page? I will click your DEM 50 times. Please ask to be your friend.-- 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::have you sent the items yet? :::I have clicked you page. Have you clicked mine?-- 22:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :: you have been blocked from the official store!-- 22:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 1 House of Mantles victory banner, where do you want the clicks? My MLN username is jelozier. 19:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 5 on my prehistoric fern. 18:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Trade I would like to trade 9 rough diamonds for 9 Rough Sapphires. My username is Bobo9711. the store is closed. sorry OH NO! When will it be open? Um... when will you be open? Who is teddy?BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 22:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) once we finish all the current orders teddy please do NO orders you are not staff Yes I am in staff! I will do the order!!!!! 17:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC). Okay... the trade module is on my page. just trade. 02:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... there seems to be some tension between you two. Shall I be the peace maker and split the fight? Or are we seeing who will defeat the other? Seriously now, staff or not, can we just trade? 02:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Clicked it...Thanks... now i have 50+ diamonds. 01:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Just 6 more rough rubies and 200 more clicks on my DEM and I am rank 5! 16:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I can sell you the rubies.. 17:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) How many clicks? 17:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I think I have 15.... So 15 clciks each so 6 would be 90 click.. 18:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No thank you. 18:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ordering Hey there! May I please order 12 Space Fuel Cells and 50 Worn Turning Forks? My User is Er665, Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 05:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) All right send a FR and 36 clicks on my Pet Owl. I WILL know if you have clicked 18:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What's an FR? Also, Cancel my Order of 50 Worn Turning Forks! :[]Sol9000 (talk) 18:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) A fr is a friend request. 18:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) There! Did My 15 Clicks (the other 21 clicks got divided, 6 went to your Performence and I needed the other 15 to get Tomatic Feed), Can I have at least 5 of my Space Fuel Cells? Sol9000 (talk) 18:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, sent the space fuel cells. 18:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR restock i have a few rare things like i would like to trade with staff for some restock: 1 diamond for 70 red flowers 1 catapult for 10 dino horns, 50 dino scales, 20 dino fangs 1 neb for 100 tires and 100 strawberries 40 fairy dust for 20 circuit boards 60 fairy dust for 25 hypnotonic frequency machines if any STAFF member could fill any these i would greatly appriciate it. oh and my IP changed but i will still be 75.22.54.137. 15:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll do the 1 neb trade. 08:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ok please send the tires and strawberries, then i will send the neb. oh and you need to start filling more orders, we need more help since sgt_griffin is leaving. I'm not leaving the wiki, just quitting from the official store cause I don't have the required items and I don't feel like working here anymore. I already closed my personal store. 15:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ewokfannn Hey my mln is ewokfannn adn I would like 30 loose sparks and 5 pipes. What do you want me to click. Ewokfannn (talk) 19:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'll get those ready for you. Please don't click just yet, but add to your friends list. Thanks! 16:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I would Like: 5 Phantom Orchids (10 clicks) 5 loose sparks (10 clicks) 48 Solar Power Cells (16 clicks) My MLN Username is Sh9999 Thank you. Seb99999 (talk) 01:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Right...Befriend me and 36 clickes on my soundtrack 17:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks.Seb99999 (talk) 06:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The friend request? 01:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR may i have 10 mantles victory banners, 5 pikeman please? skaterbex can i have 3 dino horns (9 c) skaterbex :Hi, please add to your friends list and click nine times on his symbiosis module. 16:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 14:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 1 bionicle 1 rank 2 my mln name is muleman45 I can give you the Bionicle Starter Pack but maybe ask someone again for the rank 10 one. If that is fine please click Guitarmaniac452's Magma Drone Plant Module 20 times. To get to my page click here. I have sent you a friend request so please accept it. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 19:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC)]] For the present time I need to block you but when you pay I will give you the stuff. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ok i just clicked on your magma drones 20 times on the 9th Ok I'll send you the stuff then.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I sent the stuff, and I see you want the rank 2 starter pack instead of the rank 10 one, which I can't pull out as I gained rank 3 without the beaver blueprint.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Pipe I have a pipe that I could give the store.You want it? Yes where do you want your clicks? Befriend me and send the pipe. 18:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) On my Dinosaur Excavation Model.My username is apple1417. Clicks given please send the pipe 18:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Pipe sent. anonyumos i would like the: 5 of each elementals, 50 fairy dust, 1 the secret satilite and me, 100 clicks, clickclick deal 300, module rental 2, knight, catapult, bowmanm, stone golom, pikman.```` Can you actually pay for this? Plus a click deal is the same as a click, which means you, with both sets of clicks, would be 4 times the maximum of clicks.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yas i can over time so say about 10 weeks i can pay for all of it, maybe even sooner so yes i can pay for all of it. and i dont want the clickclick deal any more thanks. oh and my name is badguy101 Sol9000 = er665 May I order 1 Bowman? Sol9000 (talk) 05:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) sue, friend and i will send Done, I just gave you 3 clicks! :) Sol9000 (talk) 23:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) lovezizzy 1 gltoriancontract 60 thornax my user lovezizzy please friend and click my elemental earth module18 times and my pet wolf 18 times then i will send. my brother ows me clicks so befriend him to he is muleman45 clicked on your elamentle 19 and your wolf 18 so can you send me extra thornax please Anonymous 10 Dino Scales 01:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, please add to your friends list and click 10 times on his group performance module. 15:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Hello, my mln name is mcnair521 and I would like 10 Dino Scales. Thanks Anonymous Hi my mln name is mcnair521 and I would like 5 Dino Scales and 3 Phantom Orchids. 16:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Please send a Friend Request that will be 11 clicks please click my Top module, Thanks. 08:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Meizdabestocourse Please can I have the secret sattelite and me plus a microphone. Meizdabestocourse Please can I have the secret sattelite and me plus a microphone. Matt1539 1 stone golem, 1 dragon, 1 hypnotic frequency machine and starreyed's autograph please. racinjason100 I would like to buy 5 pipes, trade 1 ruby for 1 diamond, buy 3 diamonds, buy 2 sapphires, and buy 1 ruby. That is 165 clicks and a ruby, right? ∆ shop Order See my page 20:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) My MLN NAME IS TOMMY9946! I currently have in my possession one Ancient Spear Fragment 1. If you want it send me ONE TOTEMIC OWL. THAT MEANS YOU SERGENT GRIFFIN! Also I would like a: Module Rental Type I (BFF) Module Rental Rank II (Race Track I, II, III) I would like SERGENT GRIFFIN ONLY to answer my order. One more thing, I need a RANK 4 STARTER. THANKS 22:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't work here anymore. Plus, I don't have a totemic owl (won't make one cause need to save supplies), a BFF module, space on my page, and Rank 4 items. 17:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Allright . . . . anyone else? Anonymous Can I order 7 loose sparks and a rank 5 starter pack? thank you. username is zero49. If you come back in a week and a half's time when I am Rank 6, then I can probably give you the stuff. I might not be able to give you the apprentice module clicks as I need to help my friend. If this occurs I will take off 50 clicks from the price of the starter pack for this order only. If you want to pull this out with me, befriend Guitarmaniac452. I won't accept you again until I am Rank 6 as having 1 friend is part of my randomly-sent-items strategy. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) okay then. i'll take your offer GuitarMasta099. I see you have sent me a Friend Request. I can't accept it just yet but I promise it will happen by next monday as I currently need the pipes and gypsum you would be purchasing in the starter pack. I will probably be rank 6 on saturday so when it is then please check back on your order in case I can send the stuff.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 07:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Blueblueblueblue Can i have 50 hit singles for 50 clicks? 11:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) You are in my Group preformance You'll have to click twenty clicks at a time and wait for me to harvest inbetween. Please say here when you have clicked the first 20. 08:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Like my new sig? 20:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) June 6th, 2010 Shop Hello, My lego network name is superjoel8 and I would like to order the ancient spear OR ancient spear parts 1 and 2 or The glatorion contract.I don't really care just as long as I get what I ordered. My wikia name is Jedi joel. Jedi Joel (talk) 11:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Please send A friend request that'll be 40 clicks Please split the clicks between my dino bone modules. 09:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Vaughn_2010 id like to order the block click deal on the dinosaur excavation module and 3 dino horns. Vaughn2010 (talk) 14:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::How many clicks do you want to do the BCD for?-- 22:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC)